I will always be me
by Steamy Romance
Summary: ...


I looked at the Clock and It was 2:10. Five more minutes.I kept thinking to myself. It was the last day of school. Then I would be home free. I glanced over at my friend who gave a devilish smile. He showed me his airhorn I smirked. i showed him the silly string. He laughed. We both looked at the time. 2:14. One more minute. I gathered all my papers and books on to my desk. My prank bag was ready. TICK TOCK TICK TOCK RINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG. the bell blared. "Woo Hoo We are home free Bitches!" i yelled. I ran with my friend out into the hall throwing papers everywhere. My friend Blared the airhorn and I silly stringed everyone who was within a meter of me.

I noticed the principle was looked at us. "OH Shit Dude let's bounce!" I screamed. We ran out of there AQAP( As quick as possible). We ran and ran and ran until we got to my house. "DuDe That Was Fucking Awesome!" He said. "WE should totally do that next year." I said.

I felt my phone ring. 2 new messages. 4 new messages. I read through some of them.

FROM: Megan

Oh my god. Dude I almost pissed myself laughing.

FROM: Dickhead(Tommy)

Shit dude I have never seen Principle burtski so mad. Gtreat job you little shithead!

From:Danielle

You are as crazeh as fuck. do it again next year. :)

FROM:Jose

Dafuq man that was as crazy as hell.

I laughed and showed my brosef them, he laughed. "Nice bro can we hang at your place for a bit?"I shrugged We walked inside. "Yello?" I yelled. "well dude we got the place to ourselves. You know what that means." i said. "MY LITTLE PONY!" we said at the same time.

"Go on the big screen, set it up, i will be back." I said walking upstairs. "Hey dude how come I have never seen your room before bro?" he asked. I stiffened. 'I don't like anyone in my room dude, deal with it." I walked into my room and shut the door. I let out a sigh. I took my hair out of my hat and let it fall down to its long form. I took off my shirt to reveal a nicely toned stomach and breasts. Yes C-cup breasts. I am a girl.

My Name Is Christina Smiths and I am 16 years old. I had nicely toned skin and honey colored hair with Cocoa colored eyes. I argued with my parents so much they always said that I was full of shit up to here.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I sighed. I spoke in my normal voice. "well its been going on for 3 years, when will I tell him the truth?" I wondered out loud. I began humming to myself. Humming became singing.

I let it fall, my heart,  
>And as it fell you rose to claim it<br>It was dark and I was over  
>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<p>

My hands, they're strong  
>But my knees were far too weak,<br>To stand in your arms  
>Without falling to your feet<p>

But there's a side to you  
>That I never knew, never knew.<br>All the things you'd say  
>They were never true, never true,<br>And the games you play  
>You would always win, always win.<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>But I set fire to the rain,<br>Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
>Well, it burned while I cried<br>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

When I lay with you  
>I could stay there<br>Close my eyes  
>Feel you here forever<br>You and me together  
>Nothing gets better<p>

'Cause there's a side to you  
>That I never knew, never knew,<br>All the things you'd say,  
>They were never true, never true,<br>And the games you'd play  
>You would always win, always win.<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>But I set fire to the rain,<br>Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
>Well, it burned while I cried<br>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

I set fire to the rain  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>When it fell, something died  
>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!<p>

Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
>That heart you caught must be waiting for you<br>Even now when we're already over  
>I can't help myself from looking for you.<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>I set fire to the rain,<br>Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
>Well, it burned while I cried<br>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name

I set fire to the rain,  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>When it fell, something died  
>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, ohhhh!<p>

Oh noooo  
>Let it burn, oh<br>Let it burn  
>Let it burn<p>

It was 2;30 and i went downstairs to see him. "So Chris what episode should we watch?" i tapped my chin with a finger. "How bout Magical Mystery Cure?" i said. "Cool." was all he said. i bit my lip. "Derek, there is something i have to say." he turned his attention away from the computer screen and looked expectantly at me. "i-i" i didn't have time to finish before an ad popped up. 'Ogh fuck these ads!" Derek said.

"Do you want to go to Equestria?" the ad started. Our interest quickened. "if you do it just takes 3 easy steps." we clicked continue. "Ok first you need to answer a quiz to see how well you would fit in with other ponies. Then will be a personality test your race will be determined by it. Then finally choose your appearance, name and gender." We passed the first step with ease. "Well done you certainly know your ponies." Now the personality test.

After about 15 questions i got a pegasus, so did Derek. Now the creation.

Hmm I will do mine first.

Name: Frost Fire

Type Pegasus

Appearance Ice blue coat,soft long red mane with gold and orange streaks, long tail with same color scheme, deep blue eyes.

Gender male

"That's awesome dude. hang on I got to go to the bathroom." he ran off and I quickly changed the gender to female. And I clicked done. He came back and started typing.

Name Lunar Tide

type pegasus

appearance midnight blue coat,azure eyes,light and dark blue mane and tail with wavy black streaks.

he clicked done.' Thank you for completing. You will be transported to Equestria in a few seconds." the ad finished. We looked at each other. 'Wait what?" i said. the light faded form my eyes and everything was dark.


End file.
